


Atrapado

by KellenHakuen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, F/F, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:32:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellenHakuen/pseuds/KellenHakuen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siente que el capitán de Nekoma, además de ser extravagante, muy adentro, piensa que Kuroo es interesante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atrapado

**Author's Note:**

> -Contenido homosexual, si no te gusta estas clases de insinuaciones, o sea dos hombres jugando a las espaditas, de preferencia no leas esto, sólo encontrarás en sus entrañas puro amor gay.
> 
> -Quizá un ligero rastro de O.C no hay excusas, trataré todo lo posible de mantenerme en la personalidad del personaje.
> 
> -Lenguaje vulgar, no tan explícito, pero si eres susceptible será mejor que no lo leas.
> 
> Si has llegado hasta aquí y todavía quieres leer, disfruta la lectura.

Tsukishima estaba atrapado.

_No sabía si era amor o algún otro sentimiento_

Lo único absoluto era que no podía apartarse de él.

Lo veía en cada entrenamiento del campamento, entre los violentos pases y procelosos llamados del equipo de Nekoma. Kei observaba minuciosamente a detalle cada reacción diminuta del capitán sobre la cancha, hechizado para su mala suerte.

Se sentía abstraído por la presencia del morocho.

No puede evitar apreciar cada movimiento que realiza, le gusta la pericia y le enoja esa provocación de bromas y risas a Lev, siente que el capitán de Nekoma, además de ser extravagante, en algún rastro de su mente, muy adentro, piensa que Kuroo es interesante.

Y sabía que era malo. Era malo ser concluso de este bizarro sentimiento.

_Estaba mal permitir que ese pequeño polluelo terminará en las ominosas garras del travieso gato viejo._

Se sentía extraño consigo mismo, molesto, pero más que eso, estaba ahogado entre la curiosidad. No sabían la manera de establecer una relación salubre a estos nuevos pensamientos, no sabía cómo darles la bienvenida a estos fantasmas ponzoñosos. Los aborrecía porqué eran tan molestos como todas las personas que conocía. Estos pequeños vínculos que pululaban hambrientos de un sentimiento absurdo, eran sucios, estaban corrompidos por el deseo y el placer, también en sus entrañas llegaban a ser venenosos por la codicia.

_**La codicia de que Kuroo le perteneciera, a él. Sólo a él.** _

Estaba cayendo, cayendo en un pozo retorcido. Cada mañana, cada roce de alborada que llegase a ser soberana sobre el lecho era una advertencia dañina. Una escurridiza y tranquila señal que intentaba ahincadamente de despertarlo y protegerlo. Un indicio molesto que Tsuki siempre prescindían egocéntricamente. No se permitiría perder ante algo tan patético.

Esta emoción exorbitante le gobierna, lenta y perezosa, no tiene ninguna prisa en torturarlo, pero a su vez es tan preciso y efímero en su jornada. Lo deja en un baldío de espinas, un acrónimo gris y monótono. Éste ataca a todos sus sistemas hasta dejarlos tan atolondrados como el inútil de Hinata, no quiere sentirse así, pero, en su entrañable alma sabe que no hay vuelta atrás.

Tsuki quiere recular de su presencia, sabe que es peligroso, lo suficiente para sentir una advertencia que efímera y maliciosa le recorre con parsimonia parte de su columna baja. Es adrenalina, adrenalina que le advierte que puede resultar herido si decide ser atrevido y pisar un poco lejano a su área de seguridad.

-¡Anteojos! .-Escucha a los lejos, las señales que le hacen Bokuto y Kuroo con la mano es, de nuevo, una pequeña advertencia, de que si quiere unírseles a jugar. Él no quiere, lo ve aburrido y sin ningún objetivo. Primero lo duda, pero, hechizado en esa telaraña impredecible, decide no dejarse intimidar por algo tan estúpido como eso y cede ante las bufonadas de Kuroo.

Da el primer paso sobre la cancha recién lustrada y sus tenis rechinan con ansiedad, en su interior, sus pensamientos y sentimientos coexistían atrapados en la misma prisión imponente.

La misma sensación leonina que sabía iban a culminar lastimándolo y lacerándolo con perversidad, pero eso no importaba, a Tsukishima no le importaba.

¿Estaba aterrado?

Por supuesto que no.

La diversión apenas comenzaba.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
